Conventionally, a technology, which acquires an omnidirectional image and sound (sound field) and reproduces contents including this image and sound, has been known.
As a technology relating to such contents, for example, a technology, which prevents visually induced motion sickness and loss of spatial intervals due to blurring of an image obtained by an omnidirectional camera by controlling the image of a wide visual field to smooth the movement of visibility, has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Document 1).